parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues
=Main= This is a transcript of The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues & You!. *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today! *Tasha: It's A New Special Host of Blue's Clues & You! *Pablo: Do You Know Who The New Host Is? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: It's Josh! *Austin: Josh is The New Host of Blue's Clues & You!, and We Get to Meet Him for The First Time! *Tyrone: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help! *Pablo: Okay, Guys!, Let's Go to The Rebooted Blue's Clues World! *Tasha: Where It Has Beautiful Flowers! *Tyrone: And A Tree With Red Apples! *Uniqua: And Even Josh's Friend, Mailbox! *Tuck: Wow!, We're Inside Blue's Clues & You! *Pablo: Hey!, There's Josh! *(Song Starts) *Josh: (Singing) Have You Seen My Dog Blue? *The Backyardigans: (Singing) She's Looking for Us, Too! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) Let's Begin With The Pawprint! *Josh: (Singing) Everybody's Looking For Blue's Clues! *The Backyardigans: (Singing) Come On In!, Come On In! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) It's Blue's Clues! *Josh: (Singing) Step by Step, Yes!, Clue by Clue, Let's, Think It Through It! *The Backyardigans The Wonder Pets, and Josh: (Singing) It's Blue's Clues & You! *(Song Ends) *Tyrone: Come On! *(Door opens) *Josh: Oh!, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Come On In! *Tuck: Thanks, Josh! *Josh: We are So Glad You're Here!, Right, Blue? *Blue: (Barks Right, Josh!) *Uniqua: Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!) *Josh: And It's Almost Snack Time! *Tasha: This is So Exciting! *Josh: Blue?, Blue? *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Josh: Where's Blue? *Ming-Ming: She's Over There! *Josh: Oh!, Thanks, Ming-Ming!, Let's Go! *(The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Josh walk to the kitchen table) *Josh: Do You See Blue, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets? *Austin: She's Under The Table! *Josh: Oh!, (Whispers) She's Under The Table!, Thank You, Austin!, Blue! *Blue: (Barks You Found Me!) *Josh: (Laughs), There You Are, Blue! *Linny: Hey!, It's Just About Snack Time! *Josh: And We are Having..., Graham Crackers! *Pablo: Ooh!, Yummy! *Josh: We've Got Our Plates and Our Napkins!, We're All Ready for Snack Time!, My Very First Snack Time! *Blue: (Barks No, No, No!) *Tyrone: No?, We're Not Ready for Snack Time? *Blue: (Barks No, Tyrone!) *Josh: Why is Blue Saying No?, Are We Missing Something for A Snack Time? *Tuck: Yep!, We Sure are Missing Something! *Josh: I Don't Know What to Do! *Uniqua: What Could We Do? *Josh: (Gasps), Maybe I Should Call My Cousins!, On My Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Check It Out!, Notebook on One Side, Phone on The Other!, Notebook, Phone!, Notebook, Phone!, Notebook, Phone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Ooh! *Ming-Ming: Wowza! *Tasha: Cool! *(Josh presses the button) *Josh: Calling! *(Josh presses Joe) *Joe: Present Store Joe Here!, Oh!, Hey, Josh! *Josh: Joe!, Hi!, I, Uh..., Need Your Help With Blue! *Joe: Yeah!, Of Course! *Josh: Great!, One Second! *(Josh presses Steve) *Steve: Blue Print Detective Agent Steve!, Finding Clues is What I Do! *Josh: Steve!, Hi!, It's Me, Josh! *Steve: Oh!, Hey, Josh! *Josh: I Need Your Help With Blue! *Steve: Yeah!, Okay!, Tell Me! *(Josh presses Joe) *Joe: Steve! *Steve: Joe! *Steve and Joe: So, What's Going On? *Josh: Well, I Don't Know What Blue Wants for Her Snack! *Steve and Joe: Oh!, Let Us Talk to Her! *Josh: Oh!, Okay! *Joe: Hey, Blue! *Steve: Talk to Me! *Blue: (Barks There's One Thing to Do!, Play Blue's Clues!) *Steve: Ah! *Joe: Got It! *Josh: So... *Steve: Well, We Talked It Over!, and There's Only One Thing to Do! *Joe: Yeah!, Just One Thing! *Josh: What? *Steve and Joe: Play Blue's Clues! *Josh: Play Blue's Clues!, Of Course!, Why Didn't I Think of That! *Joe: Ah!, You'll Learn! *Steve: Hey!, Can I Talk to My Friend Out There? *Josh: Oh!, Sure!, They're The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *Tasha: Look!, Steve's Calling! *Steve: Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets! *Austin: Hi, Steve! *Steve: So, Will You Guys Help My Cousin Josh? *Linny: Sure, Steve! *Steve: You Will?, Great!, Because I Can Tell He's Gonna Need Alot of Help!, Like I Did! *Joe: And Like I Did! *Steve: Right! *Pablo: Hi, Joe! *Joe: Hi, Guys! *Steve and Joe: Thanks! *Josh: Thanks!, Bye! *(Josh turns off his phone) *Blue: (Barking and Singing) We Are Gonna Play..., Blue's Clues! *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Josh: Woah!, My First Pawprint!, Ah!, Ooh! *Tuck: Okay!, So, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants With Her Snack! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Josh: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play..., Blue's Clues, Because It's A Really Great Game! *(Song Ends) *Josh: Yes!, Let's Go Find Some Clues! *Uniqua: Hey, Josh!, We Gotta Get Rid of This Pawprint! *Josh: Oh!, Yeah, Uniqua!, What Do We Do About This? *Ming-Ming: Clean It Up! *Josh: Oh!, Right!, Yeah!, Clean It Up!, Thanks, Ming-Ming! *(Josh wipes the pawprint with a napkin) *(Song Starts) *Josh: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play..., Blue's Clues... *(Song Stops) *Josh: Wait!, I Don't Know How to Play Blue's Clues! *Tyrone: Hey, Josh!, We'll Show You How to Play Blue's Clues! *Josh: Oh!, Thanks, Tyrone!, Because I Still Need Some Help! *Tasha: Hey!, Maybe Steve and Joe Can Help Us, Too! *(Josh presses Steve and Joe) *Josh: You'll Help, Too!, Right? *Austin: Right! *Joe: Hey, Josh! *Steve: Hey! *Josh: Hi!, I..., Um..., I Don't Know How to Play Blue's Clues! *Steve and Joe: Oh!, Well... *Linny: Don't Worry, Josh!, We'll Show You! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, You've Gotta Find A... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Pawprint! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues & You! TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:2019 Category:Transcripts